A Night Out
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: With a new baby in the house, Ricky and Lucy enlist the Mertzes' help in getting some time away. Don't forget to leave a review!


I

Ethel cooed as she tickled the baby boy's chin. "Oh, Lucy, he's getting bigger and cuter everyday!"

Lucy smiled and nodded as she gently pulled his hands through the sleeves of his pajamas. "He's already outgrown half his clothes!"

Ethel laughed as Ricky walked into the bedroom. "Hi!" He was light-hearted at the sight of his little son. He kissed Lucy sweetly and picked up the baby. "Well, how's my big boy?"

Lucy smiled as the baby reached up to Ricky's face while Ricky beamed down at him. "Honey, let me go get your dinner out of the oven while you have him." Ricky nodded as Lucy scurried out of the room, leaving him and Ethel with the baby.

Ricky cuddled the boy as he sat in a chair. "Ethel, could I ask you and Fred for a favor?"

Ethel crossed her arms and smiled. "I guess so, what is it?"

"Well...it's been two months since little Ricky was born and I want to take Lucy out and have some time with her...alone." Ricky rocked the baby in his arms as he started to drift into sleep.

Ethel smirked. "You want us to babysit?"

Ricky looked at her hopefully. "Do you mind?" Ethel laughed. "Of course not, we'd love to!"

Ricky broke into a broad smile. "Oh, good, thank you!"

Ethel suddenly became puzzled. "But don't you have to work tomorrow night?" Ricky looked down at the baby and touched his little cheek as he yawned. "No, I took the night off. Lucy doesn't know it yet."

Ethel nodded. "Well, she'll be thrilled!" She turned to leave the room. "I better get Fred's dinner. I'll see Lucy on the way out. See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Ethel! Good night." Ricky rose from the chair, kissed the baby's head, and rested him gently in the crib.

II.

The next evening, Lucy sat at the vanity, fixing her hair. When Ricky had told her his plans that morning, she was very excited, throwing her arms around him in happiness. The baby had added a new and wonderful level of joy to their lives. But she longed for the time with her husband that the small child didn't always allow.

Over the course of the day, however, Lucy started to feel nervous, as well. She knew that in addition to his desire to reconnect with her romantically, Ricky also wanted to resume their physical expressions of love. They hadn't made love since before the very late stages of her pregnancy, about 4 months prior. She also felt the stir of desire that had started to pang inside her in the weeks following the birth. But a combination of mothering and self-consciousness had stalled her attempts to seek her husband's touch. She had worked hard to restore her body to its pre-baby condition, and to his credit, Ricky was always quick to praise her beauty. But she was sceptical of herself.

Lucy rose from the seat and looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a pale blue chiffon dress that she was newly able to fit back into. When she saw Ricky in the mirror, standing behind her and admiring her, she turned around.

Ricky smiled. "The Mertzes are here, they're feeding little Ricky. Are you ready?" Lucy walked toward him. "Yes."

He embraced her and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful." Feeling his arms around her, hearing the softness of his voice and feeling his warm breath on her neck, she would have allowed him to take her right then.

Ricky released her and she followed him out of the room. Fred and Ethel were sitting on the couch, Ethel holding the baby as he drank from a bottle.

Lucy bent over the baby and kissed him lovingly. "Now you be a good boy and go right to sleep," she whispered to him softly. Ricky reached down to touch him and the baby gripped his finger. "Good night, ol' man."

With the Mertzes reassuring the new parents that the baby would be fine, they left for dinner.

III.

Ricky took Lucy to a favorite spot of theirs, an intimate Italian restaurant that employed a small orchestra for live music and dancing.

Amid soft music and the quiet chatter of other diners, the two talked and laughed. After a while, Lucy gazed at Ricky across the table. "I'm glad you had this idea, Ricky."

Ricky smiled. "Me, too, honey."

When the orchestra began playing a familiar, lovely piece, Ricky took Lucy's hand. "C'mon, honey." Holding his hand, she followed him to the dance floor and they blended in with the small crowd.

Ricky held her close as they swayed with the music, looking into each other's eyes. With their faces close, Lucy drew in a breath. "Do you still think I'm attractive?"

Ricky's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. His first reaction was to think the question was absurd, but he softened. Without a word, he kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers.

Lucy was lightheaded from his kiss and from his hand, which had lowered to the small of her back. Their kiss parted as the song ended. They lingered as the others started returning to their tables.

"Ricky..." Lucy's heart was pounding, but she blinked when she saw Ricky's eyes. She saw a darkness and a desire, the likes of which were new and not the same as anything she'd seen before.

Grabbing her hand, Ricky walked quickly, paying the bill and leading her out with no explanation. They started down the street silently, Ricky still leading her by the hand quickly.

"Ricky! What's the matter?"

As if shaking himself awake, Ricky stopped. "Oh, Lucy, I'm sorry, baby..."

"Just tell me where we're going..."

Ricky held her hands in his. "Lucy...the Mertzes are goin' to stay the night with the baby. I din't tell you because I din't know how you'd feel about leavin' him."

Lucy nodded. "I know, Ricky, Ethel told me this afternoon. You could've told me, I'm fine, we can trust them."

Ricky sighed with relief. "I made a reservation at The Plaza."

"The Plaza?!" Lucy was stunned and she hugged him. "What did I do to deserve THAT?"

Ricky looked into her eyes. "My wife, the mother of my child?" He kissed her again and Lucy saw the return of desperate desire in his eyes. "I have selfish reasons, too, I confess."

Lucy smiled. "Have you?"

Ricky hailed a passing taxi and firmly gave the driver their destination.

IV.

As Ricky checked in, Lucy admired the impressive lobby of New York's grandest hotel. Mirrored walls bounced the light from elaborate crystal chandeliers, and her footsteps echoed on the marble floors.

Ricky came up behind her and grabbed her hand, a bellboy walking ahead of them.

"We don't have any bags," Lucy whispered.

"We dun't need any." Ricky spoke quietly.

The bellboy walked them to a bank of elevators using a key to request the 19th floor. "Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo, if there's anything we can do for you, simply pick up the phone in the main room." He handed Ricky the key.

Ricky gave the bellboy a modest tip and the elevator door closed as it moved up slowly. He looked at Lucy. "It's not what you think. I paid a bit, but I committed to perform for the manager's daughter's weddin' next month."

Lucy laughed. "Well, that's a relief."

V.

Lucy and Ricky entered a private suite that opened into an expansive living room of plush couches and tall windows overlooking the city.

"Oh, Ricky..." Lucy suddenly felt him come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The room around them seemed not to exist. She needed only him.

"Dios mio, no puedo soportarlo mas. Te necessito. I dun't know how long it's been, but-"

Lucy interrupted him softly. "Four months." Ricky kissed her shoulder. "Three months and three weeks too long." He spoke in a low voice and felt a bit selfish. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I dun't mean that the way it sounds. You been so wonderful havin' the baby and carin' for him. I just-"

Lucy turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. "I know what you mean..."

Ricky kissed her again, the fire that had smoldered in his eyes all night was fully alight. Without breaking his kiss, Ricky shook free of his suit jacket. He sighed as Lucy circled her arms around him again and he backed her over to a large plush couch. He sat and pulled her onto his lap.

Slowly, Ricky lowered the zipper on the back of Lucy's dress. It fell away from her breasts, fuller since her pregnancy. He kissed her again, filling his hands with her breasts. She broke away and stood up, letting the dress fall completely away. The sight of her lace panties and thigh high nylons sent Ricky over the edge of his passions.

He stood up and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him. Ricky carried her to the next room and laid her on the plush bed covered by down blankets. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side in one motion and hovered over her, his tongue darting around her nipples as she cried out softly.

Ricky slid her to the top of the bed as he slipped the lace from around her hips. Lucy fought to free his erection as he growled at her in Spanish. "He tenido hambre de ti cada dia. Tengo que tocarte."

Grabbing Lucy's hips, he throbbed into her fully and deeply. She lifted herself into him as his lips kissed the soft skin of her breasts.

Ricky slowed the pace of his fevered strokes and flipped her on top of him. Lucy rode him as he rhythmically pressed into her. His hands glided up and down her body over him as their cries grew louder with building ecstasy.

Ricky grabbed her hips again, forcing her to take him in completely. Lucy screamed out as her orgasm surged and coursed through her body. Ricky bucked as he exploded within her, them pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy rested her head against Ricky's neck, her breasts pressed against his chest as his erection softened and left her gently. She kissed his neck as he rubbed her back and whispered sweetly. "Tu eres mi mundo, yo te quiero mucho."

Ricky moved her onto her back and touched her face as he kissed her again, his tongue moving with hers in slow circles. Lucy felt the stir of renewing desire between her thighs as his fingers traced the curve of her breast.

Lucy's hands moved over Ricky's stomach and he released a soft groan as her fingers circled his growing shaft.

"I think I'll go take a bath." Lucy smiled playfully as she gently moved away from Ricky and stood up, spotting the bathroom.

Ricky's eyes widened in disbelief as Lucy rolled the nylons off her legs and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly.

V.

The bathroom was spacious, full of marble and glass. Lucy filled water in a large ceramic tub in the center of the floor. She poured a few drops of bubble soap into the water, releasing a rosy fragrance. Lucy stepped into the tub and sank into the hot, frothy water, her back to the door.

Lucy smiled as the water moved in soft waves around her, and she felt Ricky behind her. She knew he had watched her from the doorway.

She started to turn around, but Ricky held her arms to her sides. "Dun't move." He whispered and she bit her lip. "You asked me if I'm still attracted to you..." He circled his arms around her and positioned her on her knees. Lucy closed her eyes as she leaned on the side of the tub.

Ricky ran his hands along her wet skin and cupped her breasts. He pressed into her, is hardness throbbing again and rubbing against the entrance of her open mound. "Do you still need me to answer that?"

Lucy reached down into the water with one hand, nudging his tip inside herself with her fingertips. She whimpered when he slipped it out again. Ricky leaned close to her and hissed in her ear. "First, answer me."

"No, Ricky, I don't need you to answer it."

Ricky responded by inserting himself slowly, completely inside her with each thrust as he left soft kisses on the back of her shoulders. They rocked together slowly as he continued his deep, gentle thrusts. He quickened his pace as their passions escalated and Lucy pushed against him.

Their bodies stiffened as they peaked together and cried out in loud breaths.

Ricky sank down into the foamy water and Lucy curled up into his embrace. He held her close as she rested her head on his chest. "Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Nadie acierta su belleza para mi. Te quiero para siempre."

Lucy looked up at him. "What did that mean?"

Ricky smiled warmly. "I just answered your question."

VI.

The next morning, Lucy tied her hair up in a ribbon and put her dress on from the night before. She sat on a couch, fastening her shoes.

Ricky emerged from the bedroom, straightening his tie. He took a sip of coffee from the tray of breakfast they'd ordered earlier. He sat next to Lucy. "Are you ready to go see the baby?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, darling." They kissed gently as the phone on the end table rang. "Who could that be?" Lucy turned to look at it.

"I dunno..." Ricky stood and answered it. "Hello? Yes..." Lucy watched him as he listened. "Alright. We'll be down in a minute. Thank you."

Lucy stood up slowly. "Who was that, dear?"

Ricky ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Apparently, someone who works here saw us come in last night and reported to the press that I'm here...having an affair."

Lucy laughed. "No!"

Ricky nodded. "They wanted to warn me that there are photographers waiting to get a picture of my mistress. Out on the street."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Ricky laughed. "We're gonna walk outside, get a cab and go home!" He put his arms around her. "Who's gonna get mad about the pictures? My wife?"

VII.

The manager was waiting in the lobby when Ricky and Lucy stepped off the elevator. "Mr. Ricardo, I'm terribly sorry about this! I can sneak you through the kitchen if you like."

Ricky smiled. "Dun't worry about it, I'll see you next month at the weddin'."

Ricky walked straight through the lobby and out the front door, holding Lucy's hand.

Once on the street, flashbulbs exploded in a flurry of light and reporters shouted out to them.

"Mr. Ricardo! Do you have any comment on why you spent the night here?"

"Mr. Ricardo! What about your wife and baby at home?"

Ricky whistled loudly and flagged down a cab. As it pulled up, he opened the door and looked at the gathered press. "Gentlemen, I do have somethin' to say."

The flashbulbs silenced and the reporters had pencil to paper in anticipation.

"Mrs. Ricardo and I had a very lovely night here at The Plaza, the staff is wonderful. Now, we're goin' home to our baby, and let our baby-sitters get some rest."

Lucy laughed as she got into the cab and Ricky climbed in after her. He put his arm around her as the cab pulled away and the reporters groaned, walking away without the juicy story they hoped for


End file.
